


As the snow falls

by Llana



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: An ask I received: Imagine where the reader goes for a walk because she's not feeling well and collapses. She has to call Loki to come get her because she can't move.





	As the snow falls

The jet landed harder than Clint had intended but the weather was not agreeing completely with that plan. It had been a long mission and you were worn out. More so than usual. Your entire body ached and the pain in your head was worse than it had ever been. The team had been locked down waiting for the enemy to make their move before any action was permitted. Being confined for almost a week with nothing to do but stare outside had driven you crazy. While you loved the teammates you were stuck with, Clint and Nat, you had to get out. So, as soon as the ramp touched the floor of the hanger you were out.

Nat called after you. “What’s the hurry, [Y/N]? Got a hot date or something?” She smirked as you rolled your shoulders. Something was feeling very off.

“No. I need to get out before the walls close in on me. I seriously feel like I am going to crawl out of my skin.” You pulled your heavy jacket on, zipping it up, and then pulled the hood into place. The south side of the compound backed up into a dense forest where you had gone for many a quiet walk to clear your head. Today, you just needed to get out. At first, the mission had gone according to plan, but Intel had been incorrect as to how many operatives were stationed at that particular base. Originally, the reports said no more than thirty, which between the three of you would have been no issue. However, it was found the numbers were closer to eighty. 

Clint could only have taken so many out from his vantage point, while you and Nat on the ground had gone hand to hand. Once the alarm had sounded, they just kept coming. To the point that your inhuman abilities had been strained. Something that had never happened before. You had sonic abilities that would weaken anyone within range with the ear bleeding frequencies. Never before had you had to use it on so many. Nat did what she had to, to get the information before the three of you could pull out and head home. By the time she had returned, you were barely able to stand. There were fifty bodies laid out before you. Your body was weak and shaking from the extreme exertion. She helped you get back to the jet and you tried to rest as best you could until you returned to the compound.

The flight home you had felt marginally better but it was then that the antsy, skin crawling feeling started. You hoped a walk in the clean, cold air would help. Then you could crawl into your bed and sleep for a month. 

It had snowed heavily while you were away. The well-worn path was completely covered but you could walk in it the dark without getting lost. As you moved deeper into the forest, your mind wandered about things other than missions and fighting. Of course, the first thing that popped into your mind was him. It was always him. He possessed your thoughts and dreams. A smile appeared on your lips the more you thought about him. Whenever you were together, the world made sense and you felt safe. He gave you the opportunity to let your guard down and not feel as though you had to be the savior. No one understood him as you did. They did not see the goodness or the devotion you saw, which is why no one else knew of the relationship. You were just fine with that. 

With your distracting thoughts you did not realize how far you had come until you stopped to look around. By the looks of it, you were well over a mile out. It was then you started to feel much worse. A dizziness took hold making the world around you spin until you could no longer stand. Falling to your knees, you had to grab your head with one hand in an attempt to steady yourself. It was no use, the dizziness was growing worse. The cold, wet snow started to seep through your tactical leggings. Weakness started to weigh down the rest of you as your free hand searched for your communicator out of your pocket.

“Damn it.” You whispered. The communicator was in your bag, which was sitting on the jet where you left it. In your hurry to get out in to the open air, you had forgotten about your bag. This was going to be a problem. Unless you started to feel better real quick, you were going to freeze to death out in the forest and no one would know until the morning. Rolling onto the ground on your side made your head swim further. Almost causing you to vomit with the motion. There was one thing you could try, and you could only hope that he could hear you.

“Loki!” You tried to scream out, but the pressure of the attempt only increased the dizziness. It came out more like a raised voice, cracking towards the end. The weakness threatened to pull you into darkness as you tried again. This time only as loud as a whisper. “Loki… please.”

The ground trembled beneath you, as a bright rainbowed light appeared not far off. It was so bright it hurt your eyes forcing you to cover them with your arm. Heavy booted footsteps came towards you just before you were lifted into strong arms. “[Y/N], my love? What has happened? Why are you out here?”

A fading smile crossed your lips as you tried to curl in close to him. “Something is wrong… I don’t know… So dizzy…” Your body went limp in his arms as the darkness overtook you. Loki looked you over in a panic finding that you were indeed still alive just unconscious.

“You will return with me. I will find what has caused this, my [Y/N].”

You awoke some time later in a foreign bed. The weakness was still there but the dizziness was gone, thankfully. “I began to wonder if I would ever see those beautiful eyes again.” That deep voice causing a warmth to grow in your chest. A smile brightened your face as you lifted your head searching for him. Loki sat in a chair not far from the bed with a book in hand. He stood before moving to sit beside you. One of his hands resting aside your cheek as he gazed down at you. “You frightened me, beloved. It is a rare thing for me. Seeing you lifeless in my arms, most certainly took several years off my life. Do not ever do that again.”

Smiling at him and holding his hand to your cheek, you relished the contact. It had been several months since you had last see him and you wanted to enjoy every moment. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I have never felt so badly before. I didn’t have my communicator to call anyone. But I don’t regret it; I get to be here with you. I’ve missed you.” Loki leaned down kissing your forehead lightly.

“I have missed you as well, my darling. I am glad you thought to call for me, that I could be the one to save you. However, I do know what occurred. The healers were here days ago to determine what happened.” Your heart nearly stopped when he said ‘days.’

“How long have I been here?”

“You have been resting for nearly three days, [Y/N]. From what the healers have said, your body was so physically worn from they believe was over use of your powers. It was taxed beyond it’s normal ability and could not regenerate. Your body could not handle it and started to shut down.” The genuine look of concern on his face nearly swelled your heart out of your chest. 

“The team must be worried. I have to tell…” Loki set his finger on your lips to stop you.

“My brother has informed them of your whereabouts. It seems when you return there will be extensive explanations needed but they know you are safe. For now, my dearest [Y/N], you will stay here with me until you are well.” He brushed a strand of errant hair out of your eyes.

“Just until I am well?” That signature smirk of his appeared quickly. He so loved how you wished to be with him as much as he with you.

“I have no power to deny you anything. For you are my Goddess among the Midgardians and I would keep you here for eternity if you allow it.”

“Let’s start with a few days and work on the eternity part.” Pulling him close you kissed him. A kiss that lingered long into the evening causing you both to forget about anything else.


End file.
